Different
by DestinyHale
Summary: Destiny Grace was never accepted. When she arrives at Beacon Hills she feels loved, but you know what they say. Happiness is only a fleeting thing, you can't escape the demons from your past. However, the friends she's made in Beacon Hills, old and new, are willing to fight for her. Until the end. I'm new at writing fanfiction so constructive criticism is required. Read and Review
1. Prologue

Different.  
That's what I was. And because I was different I became an outcast, shunned by own so called 'Pack', I became an Omega, their 'Bitch', but I didn't want to be. So I ran. I ran and I ran until I was about to pass out from exhaustion and where I ran to was somewhere I never expected to be.

Beacon Hills. Aptly named, this town was indeed a beacon for everything supernatural, and now I was here too. A long time ago, about thirteen years back, I had two friends here, they lived in the town while I spent my days with my pack, only leaving to go to school with the other kids. They accepted me though, the innocence of three year olds. They didn't know I was different, that I wasn't meant to be part of their world but we formed a close bond, we were inseparable. Until my Alpha decided it was time to leave. I fought back, I didn't want to go but they dragged me along anyway. Why? I don't know. But I was back now and maybe Scott and Stiles were still here. Maybe they would remember the girl they only saw at school, the strange girl that never brought them back to her house. Maybe they would remember and they would accept me, the outcast. The girl with the lilac eyes.


	2. Friends From the Past

"Faster Scott!" Stiles yelled bouncing up and down on his heels, "I thought that being a werewolf would speed you up a bit!"  
Scott growled softly as he struggled with the massive amount of grocery bags in his arms, "Shut up Stiles."  
"Great comeback buddy." Stiles laughed.  
When Scott reached Stiles' he dropped the grocery bags and scowled, "Why are you so excited anyway?" he grumbled.  
"Because. Today is the day you FINALLY watch Star Wars!" Stiles exclaimed, opening the door and stuffing the bags in.  
"Okay. Number One: Don't smash the vegetables my mom will kill me. Two: So what? It's just a movie."  
Stiles looked at Scott with a mortified expression, "JUST a movie?! Scott, Star Wars is THE ultimate science fiction movie. It was also the first ever movie to have special effects and…" he trailed off in the middle of his sentence and looked past Scott's head.  
"Stiles," Scott asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"  
"Destiny" he mumbled.  
"Now's not the time to be philosophical Stiles I have to get these groceries home."  
"No, Scott you don't understand," Stiles murmured turning Scott's head around. "Destiny."  
Scott gawked at the slender girl standing directly behind him. She was wearing a black tank top with a leather jacket over it along with denim jeans and a pair of faded grey Converse. She was approximately his height with a curvy figure and piercing chocolate brown eyes. She was holding her hand to her waist and slouching as if she was in pain. Scott looked harder and gasped. She was bleeding.  
She smiled softly at him, "Remember me?" she asked. Stiles let go of Scott's head and started to slowly walk towards the girl.  
"Destiny," he said soothingly "You're hurt. Come with us, we'll take you to a hospital."  
She stepped back hesitantly and shook her head, "No. No hospital, I'll heal. They'll ask questions."  
Scott was shocked and so was Stiles but he continued to try and persuade her.  
"C'mon Destiny. You don't want to die do you?" She opened her mouth to say something but collapsed before she could.  
"SHIT! SCOTT DO SOMETHING!" Stiles yelled in a panic, rushing over to Destiny and slapping her face gently. Scott hurriedly rushed over and dialled Doctor Deaton's number. He picked up after the third ring.  
"Ah Scott," Deaton said in a relieved voice, "I was just about to call you. We have a situation and we could use your help."  
"We?" Scott asked.  
"Scott." The voice was Derek's, "There's another werewolf in Beacon Hills. A female. I injured her but she ran off. Keep your guard up."  
"There's no need." Scott answered grimly, looking down at Stiles who was still trying (unsuccessfully) to wake Destiny up.  
"I don't understand." Derek answered.  
"We already found her."

Scott carried Destiny gently out of the car and ran through the entrance of the clinic to where Doctor Deaton was waiting. "Place her on the operating table. Quickly!" Deaton commanded, slipping on surgical gloves. When she was placed down he slowly rolled up her tank top and a small hiss escaped from between his teeth. Scott gawked at the wound and Stiles turned green.  
"What…is that?" Stiles murmured looking away.  
The wound on her side wasn't healing. Black blood was oozing from two claw marks that ran long and deep, cutting her from her waist until her stomach.  
"I thought she was a werewolf. Why isn't she healing?" Scott demanded.  
"I don't know. Where's Derek?" Deaton asked glancing around the clinic until he spotted him.  
"Is she here?" Derek demanded.  
"Oh she's here, but not for long. Scott hand me the rubbing alcohol…Scott?"  
Scott growled at Derek and bared his fangs, "What did you DO?!" he demanded.  
"It was self defence." Derek protested.  
"Oh really," Stiles asked, "Then who attacked first?"  
"Shut up Stiles." Derek threatened.  
"No. You listen to ME Hale. I've known that girl since I was three and she wouldn't harm a fly without having a perfectly good reason. Now what am I supposed to think when she turns up in Beacon Hills bleeding black blood courtesy of our resident werewolf? Fix it Derek, or Scott won't be the one you have to worry about because if she dies…I'll kill you myself."  
Derek stood still, unable to respond. He and Stiles had become friends over the past few months but he had never seen Stiles so angry. He moved past Stiles and walked up to the metal operating table.  
"She just needs a little push" he murmured. He placed both of his hands over the wound and concentrated on taking the pain away. His veins turned bluish-black as he gave himself some of her pain and as soon as he took away his hands the wound began to close. Derek stepped back as Deaton put some medical spirits over the closing wound just to try and disinfect it. 

Destiny woke up four hours later, and they were all still there. Scott and Stiles rushed over to her and hugged her.  
"I can't breath." She mumbled into Scott's shirt so they released her. She looked up at them and smiled, there were tears in her eyes as she said, "I can't believe I found you two. And Scott you're an Alpha? I didn't even know you were a werewolf."  
Scott beamed with pride as he flashed his red eyes at her, "I got bitten about a year back"  
"I'm impressed. I don't know whether to be scared or grateful to be in the presence of an Alpha." She teased.  
"Stiles is here too." Stiles reminded them playfully. Destiny rolled her eyes and grinned.  
"I missed you guys."  
"We missed you too De." Stiles said.

Derek watched the exchange from a corner of the room. Who was she? What was she doing here? Derek didn't trust her but he intended to find out what her purposes were in Beacon Hills and how she knew Scott and Stiles so well and he wouldn't rest until he did.


	3. Stalking Teenagers is my Hobby

Scott had to walk home. According to Stiles his dad was waiting for him at home and he had to go, which Scott thought was a big pile of bull.  
"So…you don't mind right?"  
"Huh?" Scott asked, snapping out of his reverie, "What?"  
Destiny gestured to the empty sidewalk in front of them, "Ya know. Me. Coming home…with you."  
"Silly girl, I don't mind. You're like my sister"  
She sighed with relief and said, "Oh thank God. I thought I was going to spend the night at, what does Stiles call him? Sourwolf's place."  
Scott let out a bark of laughter and shook his head, "Derek's not that bad once you get to know him."  
Destiny snorted, "He looked like he wanted to eat me." She muttered. Scott raised an eyebrow and looked at Destiny. She looked back, unassumingly and then… "OH EW SCOTT! NOT LIKE THAT!" But Scott was already laughing.  
"It's not funny" she seethed, "That guy hates me."  
"Don't be a drama wolf, he probably doesn't hate you."  
She glared at him.  
"Okay, he might strongly dislike you but that doesn't mean he hates you." Scott protested, "And anyway what does it matter? As long as you're with me he won't hurt you."  
"Don't bet on it." Destiny mumbled under her breath. Scott waved his hands around his head in a surprisingly Stiles-like manner and lectured her on being pessimistic and how 'Derek won't kill you, just because he looks like a grumpy asshole doesn't mean he is one' until they reached his house.  
"All right I get it. Yeesh." Destiny grumbled as Scott unlocked the front door.

"MOM!" Scott yelled, "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"  
" I am a person not a 'Thing' as you so kindly put it Mr. McCall." Destiny snapped sarcastically. Her angry expression immediately morphed into one of worry as she considered the fact that maybe Scott's mom wouldn't like having another werewolf in her house.  
"Scott?" Melissa McCall's voice floated down the staircase. She sounded sleepy.  
"On second thought maybe this is a bad idea, I'll take my chances with Derek. Okay? Bye." Destiny said hurriedly. She spun around on her heels and was just about to run out before Scott grabbed her shoulders and yanked her back.  
"Mom, I'm having a friend stay over until she can find a place to settle down." Scott said, trying to restrain a struggling Destiny.  
"Is she a…you know? Werewolf?" Melissa asked suspiciously  
"Yes."  
"Then it's in your hands buddy. Not mine, goodnight"  
Scott let go of Destiny and beamed, "Great. You can sleep on the floor."

She woke up to the angelic sound of Scott singing, and by angelic she meant he sounded like he was drowning a cat while dragging his claws across a chalkboard. She clamped her hands down on her ears and walked out of the room, "SCOTT! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU WITH A SPOON!"  
"I'M HUNGRY LIKE A WOOLFF" He warbled.  
"WELL I'M ANGRY LIKE A WOLF! It's six in the morning, SHUT UP!"  
"My house, my rules sister." He replied walking up the stairs with a cup of coffee, he shoved it at her and pointed to the bathroom. "Go. Change."  
"Huh?"  
Scott grinned at her maliciously, "Today's your first day at Beacon Hills High."  
"But I came back yesterday." She protested, "AND I have nothing to wear."

"I can't believe I'm wearing your clothes." She grumbled as they were in sight of the school.  
"Oh those aren't my clothes."  
"What?"  
"Those are Derek's."  
"WHAT! WHY?! WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE HIS CLOTHES?" She wailed yanking the oversized T-Shirt away from her chest. She whimpered and glared at Scott. If looks could kill he'd be six feet under.  
Scott just shrugged and smiled innocently at her, "I asked him for clothes, that's it."  
"Does he know that they were meant for me?"  
"Minor details are not important De."  
"I'm going to die," she moaned, "He's going to kill me."  
"He doesn't need to know."  
"You told me he's like a creepy stalker that shows up everywhere. And I quote 'Derek Hale knows all, sees all and hears all'"  
"Pfft…noo."  
"I hate you."  
The bell rang and Scott dragged her towards the reception to get her a timetable. Stiles met them there.  
"Okay, so we put you into all our classes, except English Literature so from there Jackson and Lydia will take care of you." Stiles said all seriousness.  
Destiny looked amused and gently reminded him that she was a werewolf and that she had claws. She demonstrated by flicking her claws out and holding them up to Stiles' face.  
"Do you need a demonstration on how sharp they are?" she asked sweetly, lowering her hand.  
Stiles looked unamused.  
"Get to class De."  
"Ay ay _Skittles_."

She sprinted down the corridor and turned around a corner. Destiny looked up at the door she was in front of and frowned. Maybe she should have stayed with Scott and Stiles; she wouldn't be lost at least. She turned around and bumped into someone.  
"Sorr…" she mumbled. She glanced up before she finished and let out a squeak of terror. Derek Hale was in Beacon Hills High. How was no one noticing this? He glared down at her with a look of revulsion, like she was something stuck to the bottom of his shoes. His eyes were, she hated to admit it, gorgeous. They were olive green but they appeared to be changing colour from green to hazel.

Derek was not pleased he had run into Destiny Grace at the High School, he was even more displeased when he realised that she was wearing his clothes. The clothes he had given to… he was going to kill Scott.  
"I am going to kill Scott." He heard her mutter under her breath, she seemed to have forgotten he was here. She began to walk away, "I am going to hang him up by his little toe and then I'm going to hit him with a branch of mountain ash. Repeatedly."  
"Hey." He called out.  
She whipped around and looked around her, "Me?" her voice seemed to have gone up a octave.  
He looked at her properly since the first time he saw her. She wasn't beautiful by the standards of Lydia or Allison, but she did have this… you could call it an 'Aura' around her that just made her seem attractive and approachable. He hated her even more.  
"Um…Sour- I mean Mr. Hale, are you okay?"  
Mr. Hale? His lips quirked up a bit, "Were you about to call me Sourwolf Destiny?" he mused.  
"No! What? I mean… , maybe?" she stuttered, he could hear her heart beating at a mile-a-minute.  
"Are you scared of me?"  
"That might be a possibility."  
"Might be? If you're not scared of me then what are you scared of?"  
"Spiders," she blurted out "I _DESPISE_ spiders."  
"Big bad werewolf terrified of a little spider?" he teased.  
"Why are you bullying a sixteen year old girl, Derek Hale?" she challenged, "Don't you have better things to do?"  
"Unfortunately, no. So this is what I have to say Destiny Grace, don't hurt my pack because if you do. You're dead." He finished, he looked down at her and expected to see her cowering in fear but instead she drew herself up in defiance and spoke clearly.  
"You don't have to threaten me Derek. Scott and Stiles are my brothers and I would sooner die than betray or hurt them," she poked him in the middle of his chest and continued "And you're going to have to get used to the fact that I'm a part of this pack as well." She then lowered her finger and glared at him, "And now because of you, I'm late for Lit on my first day."  
"Well then, allow me to escort you."


	4. Slamming Doors and Sourwolves

Jackson shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced at the clock in front of the English classroom. Destiny Grace was ten minutes late and anything could have happened in those ten minutes. What was he going to tell Stiles? 'Oh. Hi Stiles, Yeah um…you know that girl you told me to look after? I may have lost her.'  
He heard someone tapping on the door; he looked up and saw Derek and a young girl standing outside the class room. The girl had a stormy expression on her face and Derek just looked smug.  
"Excuse me?" He addressed the teacher, "This is Destiny Grace, I apologise for making her late we had a personal matter to discuss."  
"That's fine. Miss Grace please sit down."  
She nodded and moved into the class but before she sat in a desk she whirled around and stomped on Derek's foot. He yelped in pain and almost fell backwards.  
"Thanks Sourwolf." She snarled, and then slammed the door in his face  
.She sat down in a seat behind Jackson and fixated her attention on the chalkboard.  
"He's going to get me for that isn't he?" she asked Jackson without looking at him.  
"Probably."  
"I'm beginning to think I have a death wish." She moaned. He laughed and turned around to face her.  
"Jackson Whitemore."  
"Destiny Grace."  
"Are you wearing Derek's clothes? I can smell him on them."  
"Let's not talk about that now."

The school day didn't end quickly enough. Destiny's last lesson was Maths and that had never been her strong point. She did however, make friends with Jackson, Lydia, Isaac and Allison and that was probably the highlight of her day. That and stepping on Derek Hale's foot. She was probably going to regret it later but she was going to revel in the moment now.  
"So Destiny. How was school?" Stiles asked.  
"She stepped on Derek's foot and slammed a door in his face." Jackson said. The other five gawked at her, disbelief plainly etched on all their faces.  
"Do you have a death wish?" Stiles demanded.  
She just shrugged and grinned, "He made me late for Lit."  
"Well unluckily for you we're going to his house now." Lydia piped up, "Emergency pack meeting."  
"Oh crap."

Destiny stood outside Derek's loft and refused to go in. "I am not moving another inch!" she declared.  
"You should have thought of that before slamming a door in his face." Retorted Stiles.  
"I can't tell the future." The door slid open and Peter Hale stepped outside eyeing the teens, his eyes stopped on Destiny and he smirked.  
"You're the one who stepped on Derek's foot."  
"HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW THAT?!" It took Peter, Jackson and Scott to finally get her into the loft, but they didn't escape without a few scratches and a bleeding nose (Peter). She walked behind all of them, cowering and occasionally peeping over their shoulders to see where they were going.  
"I immediately regret this decision." She mumbled to herself. Today was the day she died.  
"Guys." Derek said. Acknowledging that they were there, "As you probably know we have a new pack member who is currently cowering behind Isaac. Hi Destiny."  
"Hi Sourwolf." She replied.  
"As you know, this pack has a tradition. The new member has to fight the pack's Alpha and if he or she is deemed worthy they will become a permanent member." He looked down at Destiny and gestured for her to come forward.  
She hesitated but stepped in front of them.  
"Scott?" Derek called, "Now you."  
"I can't fight her." He murmured, "She's like my sister. You do it."  
"Scott!" Destiny hissed, "Do you want to plan my funeral?"  
"So morbid." Derek cooed, he unsheathed his claws and his eyes glowed blue, "I'll let you have the first move."

"I seriously think this is a bad idea Derek." Destiny warned as they circled each other.  
"Enough talk." He snapped, "Shift."  
"Are you sure? Maybe I could fight you like this."  
"Destiny. Shift."  
She sighed audibly, closed her eyes and flicked out her claws. When she opened her eyes again Derek reeled back in shock.  
"They're…they're." he stuttered.  
"Purple? Yeah I kinda figured that out." She muttered sarcastically, "On the bright side it doesn't give me any added powers or strength so I can still whoop your ass."  
"Confident aren't we?" Derek snarled.  
She smirked and crouched down into a fighting position, "Bring it."

"I've never heard of a werewolf having purple eyes." Allison said, frowning.  
"I have."  
Everyone turned towards Peter. "Unfortunately it doesn't give the werewolf any added speed or strength. But the plus side is you can turn into an actual wolf."  
"Hold on, so since Destiny has purple eyes she can turn into an ACTUAL wolf? Not the wolf-man hybrid thing that normal Alphas turn into?" Lydia sounded impressed. Peter nodded and looked away from the group to watch the fight.  
"Can it be taken from you?" Isaac asked curiously.  
Peter shook his head and as he watched Destiny something like jealousy flashed in his eyes, "If you're born with it you die with it, no one can take that power away."

"C'mon Derek you're going to have to do better than that." Destiny taunted as she easily sidestepped one of Derek's swipes.  
"Don't get too cocky I can still beat you."  
"I can end this right now."  
Derek blocked one of Destiny's punches and threw her backwards. "Oh yeah? Do it then."  
Destiny ducked under his arms and tackled him. She then flipped him on his stomach and held both of his arms behind his back. She sat on him and whispered in his ear. "I win."  
She then got off and helped him up.  
"I could have beaten you." Derek grumbled, "I was going easy on you."  
"You keep telling yourself that Derek."  
Scott beamed and bound over to Destiny, "Welcome to the pack little sister."  
"Hey guys." Stiles said mischievously, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
They all looked at each other and chorused, "PACK PILEUP!"

"My everywhere hurts." Stiles complained.  
"You should've thought of that before participating in a doggie pile with a bunch of werewolves." Destiny told him sweetly.  
"Would you two kindly stop flirting for a minute? I'm trying to do my homework."  
They were all sprawled out on the floor in Scott's room. To celebrate Destiny's successful initiation into the pack they were given pizza by their favourite Alpha.  
"No, but seriously Stiles. Are you or are you not crushing on Derek Hale?" she asked mischievously. She knew he wasn't but it was fun to see his reaction to the constant teasing he got from his fellow pack members.  
"NO! FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME ,NO!" he screeched, waving the piece of pepperoni pizza around his head in a circular motion, "I am NOT gay!"  
"Really? Because there's a lot of raw sexual tension there and…"  
"Destiny…stahp." Stiles buried his head in a pillow and silently grumbled.  
"Destiny?" Scott asked putting down his pen and looking at her.  
"Wes?" she asked, her mouth was full of cheese pizza and she couldn't talk properly, "Wah do u wah Scut?  
"Why did you come to Beacon Hills?"

**This chapter is complete rubbish, but watevs. Thank you guys so much for reading and don't forget to review. Tell me how bad my writing is :D**


	5. The Past is in the Past (That was Deep)

_A werewolf isn't a werewolf without a pack, and your pack is family. But sometimes your pack can be your worst nightmare. Here's the funny thing about the world. When something is different it's dangerous, it's dangerous so it should be shunned and abused because you don't know anything about it. Because you don't know if you'll wake up one day and everything will crumble, because of the unknown. But there are some people who want to be a part of the unknown, who want that power so badly that they'll do anything to get it. And when they realise that they can't have it… well then no one can._

_I was born into my pack. They all knew me, but they hated me. Why? Because of my eyes. My lilac eyes that I consider to be beautiful and what I think defines me. My eyes scared them. Like Allison said. No one has ever seen a werewolf with purple eyes. They didn't know what I was capable of or what I could do so they cast me aside, left me to fend for myself. The only good thing that came out of this, I think, was that I became stronger, I became a survivor._

_I don't remember my parents. They were killed as soon as the pack realised that something was wrong with me but there wasn't. There was never anything wrong with me. It was all in their minds. But not all of them hated me you know. There was my Alpha, and he was the worst of them all. He wanted more power; he wasn't satisfied with just being an Alpha. Scott the things I underwent in that pack will scar me for the rest of my life.  
_  
What happened?

_I was raped as soon as I turned thirteen by the Alpha, repeatedly. I was beat up almost every single day. Once they even tried to drown me. But he saved me. Not because he cared but because he wanted my power. He tried to break me, make me come to him begging for him to end my life and then he would take it._

_A few days before I ran away we encountered an older Omega, he saw my eyes. He told my pack that I was a treasure, that I was rare and that this power could not be stolen. You could probably guess my Alpha's reaction to that little piece of news. I knew he was going to kill me as soon as he could, and so I ran. I ran all the way here. To Beacon Hills and I regret nothing._

When Destiny ended her story she looked relieved, like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and was glad to share that responsibility with someone else.  
"Destiny," Stile started but she held up her hand and shook her head.  
"Stiles don't. It was in the past. Let's leave it there."  
Throughout this entire exchange Scott was silent.  
"I'm going to find them," he whispered standing up, "And when I do I am going to rip them limb from limb. That entire pack, and when I reach the Alpha he'll wish he was never born."  
"Guys, this is severely depressing. So, stop talking and choose a movie to watch, I'm bored." Destiny got up and stretched her hands. She was walking towards the door when Scott called out to her.  
"Wait! I forgot, my mom's taking you shopping today."  
"WHAT?!"  
He just shrugged and smiled devilishly, "You need clothes don't you?"

"Mrs. McCall you REALLY don't have to do this. Trust me."  
"Don't be ridiculous Destiny." She said going through the rack of dresses, "You're like the daughter I never had. And besides, I need to something girly once in a while."  
Destiny smiled as she wheeled the trolley around the department store. She was happy that someone finally cared for her, Melissa McCall wanted to be the best mother she could to this supernatural teenage girl and Destiny was honoured to be her adopted daughter. Even though she hated shopping more than spiders she was finally properly happy.

Stiles' room was littered in masses of crumpled paper and yellow files.  
"Stiles, I don't think snooping into your dad's records is going to help anyone."  
"Scott," Stiles said exasperatedly, throwing another file on the ground, "Do you not want to find Destiny's old pack mates?"  
"Yeah but…"  
"Then shut up!"  
"Stiles! She won't like it." Scott placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder and plucked a file from his hands.  
"Scott, it's just… they need to pay for what they've done to her. She's like my sister."  
"I know and they will but only when she's ready to face her pack. We can't decide that for her."  
"Now I know why you're an Alpha."  
"Shut up." Scott laughed. Just then his phone started ringing; he whipped it out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. It was an unknown number.  
"Hello?"  
"Your mom bought me a phone." Destiny's voice came through, she sounded annoyed and happy at the same time. It was an emotion only she could pull off. "Tell her to stop, please."  
"Give her the phone."  
"Scott?"  
"Mom did you ever consider the fact that, maybe you're making Destiny the tiniest bit uncomfortable?"  
"Honey, I am surrounded by supernatural werewolf boys nearly everyday of my life. Give me s chance to do something normal."  
"Spoiling a girl who just moved in yesterday isn't what many people would consider being 'normal' behaviour." Scott retorted.  
"Yes, but spoiling your daughter is considered normal right?" Melissa said softly. Destiny looked up at Melissa with affection. And at that moment she vowed that she would protect her new mother. She wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Back at Scott's house Destiny was lying down on his bed and playing with her new phone. Out of nowhere she said.  
"Did you guys know that I could play the guitar?"  
"Yeah and Stiles can sing." Scott answered sarcastically.  
"Hey! I can too sing."  
"Nuh uh."  
"Yuh huh."  
"You two bicker like small children." Destiny said.  
"Stuff it De."Stiles grumbled.  
"Seriously guys. I has mad guitar playing skills."  
"You don't have mad grammar skills for sure." Retorted Stiles.  
"That hurts me here." She said melodramatically, placing her hand over her chest.  
"Your boob?" Stiles grinned mischievously  
"Ew. No my heart you perv."  
"Prove it." Scott declared standing up and walking to the edge of the room.  
"That my heart hurts?"  
Scott plugged the amplifier of his guitar into a stereo and played a few notes. He looked up at Destiny and rolled his eyes, "No. That you can play."  
"Oh I will. If Stiles sings while I'm Playing."  
"Deal."  
"I need a song Scott."  
"Um…'Backbone' by There for Tomorrow."  
"I've heard of it." Destiny mumbled strumming the first few notes, "Let's play." 

**(And It is at this moment that I have no idea what I am doing…meh. Anyway I'm going to post a link to a song called 'Backbone' by There for Tomorrow. It's one of my favourite songs and the vocals are amaze so. Just pretend Stiles is singing and Destiny is playing the guitar and ignore the rest of the instruments. ** watch?v=_lX5tAuQaSU. **It is currently 2:30 AM in my country so bear with my nonsense.)**

**Hi. My name is Destiny and this is jackass. Pure I don't even know in the last few paragraphs. Don't forget to review and remember the drama is gonna be coming up real soon. So will the Destiny/Derek moments .**


	6. All Hale Derek's Physique

"Okay. So apparently you can play the guitar." Scott looked amazed as she played the final notes of the song. Destiny gingerly placed the guitar on the floor and grinned at him.  
"I told you." She sang, gleefully, "I don't lie Scott McCall."  
"Yeah and apparently you don't return clothes either." Stiles said, rifling through the cupboard which she shared with Scott.  
"Huh?" Destiny looked confused. Whose clothes hadn't she returned? It couldn't be…oh no.  
"Derek's clothes." Stiles yelled triumphantly tugging out the grey cotton shirt and the black pair of denim pants.  
"Oh shit," she grumbled, "I can't go back there! He still scares me." She ducked her head sheepishly and sank down on the bed. "Can't one of you do it?" Destiny was desperate, she knew how much Derek Hale hated her and she was sure that he hated her even more after she beat him in front of his entire pack.  
"Sorry DeDe." Stiles said, clearly enjoying her misery, "I found the clothes but you wore them so YOU have to return them." He bundled the clothes up and stuffed them into her hands.  
"Good luck."

Destiny stared up at the entrance to the loft; she gripped the clothes in her hands tighter and let out a deep breath.  
"It's okay. You're being stupid, he probably won't kill you. He might glare at you angrily and then take the clothes. But there won't be spilling of blood so get over it. Oh My God."  
Back in the loft Derek had just stepped out of the shower. He had a white towel loosely tied around his waist and was just about to go in to his room and change when he heard someone knocking on the door.  
"Damn It." He muttered, "Peter! Can you get that?!" he yelled. Peter Hale had one of his legs thrown over the couch and was reading a book.  
"Get it yourself Derek. It's probably for you."  
"Of course. I'll go and answer the door because I'm NOT half-naked." Derek grumbled. He held the towel tighter and strode towards the door. "Whoever you are this better be…" he trailed off and made eye contact with a furiously red Destiny.

When Destiny came to return the clothes she expected a fully clothed Derek or maybe even a fully clothed Peter. What she did not expect was an almost naked Derek who only had a towel wrapped around his waist. He had the body of a Greek God. _No! Bad Destiny, give him the clothes and leave. Do not admire his… eight packs. Holy Shit.  
_"Clothes." She muttered, diverting her eyes and looking at the wooden floor. They had really nice planks, almost as nice as…_NO!  
_"You can keep them."  
Her head snapped back up and she looked at him, "I can keep them?"  
Derek looked away and nodded, "Yes."  
"I can keep your clothes."  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"I have more."  
"Are you-"  
"Just shut up and take the clothes."  
"Okay. Thanks I guess."  
Derek stepped back into the loft and began to close the door when Destiny's hand shot out and held his face. She swiped her thumb over the bottom of his neck and retracted her hand. He awkwardly stood there and felt blood rush to his face.  
"Um…You had soap on your face…bye." She ran down the steps and jumped down the last flight.  
Derek stood outside his loft and held his face. His cheeks were burning up and his face was red. What the hell was that? Peter joined him at the door and looked outside.  
"Who was that?"  
"Destiny."  
"Why was she here?"  
"No reason."  
"Why are you blushing?"  
"Uncle Peter are you drinking again?"  
"No Derek I am not drinking again. I fact I never was drinking so answer my question. Why are you blushing?"  
"No reason."  
Peter walked back into the loft and called out over his shoulder, "If you want me to believe that you weren't affected by what just happened you might want to wipe that shit-eating grin off your face."

Allison was asleep when she heard somebody knocking on her window.  
"Allison," Destiny hissed, "Allison wake up."  
She grumbled to herself and went over to unlock the window. As soon as she slid it open Destiny scrambled in and sat down on the floor. Allison looked at the bundle of cloth in her hands and frowned to herself.  
"Destiny, what are you holding?"  
"Clothes." She squeaked.  
"You want to…sleepover?" Allison asked confusedly, "I don't know I mean I have to ask my dad but-"  
"Allison." Destiny said cutting her off, "These are Derek's clothes."  
"Oh…you mean the ones you were wearing to school that day."  
"Yeah."  
"So…What?"  
Destiny inhaled deeply and looked Allison dead in the eyes, "How do you know if you have a crush on someone?"

The loft was quiet. Peter was asleep and Derek was on the couch, he wasn't doing anything in particular just staring up at the ceiling…and thinking about what happened. It wasn't anything big or intimate. She just touched his face but it felt like she had kissed him and for some reason he couldn't stop smiling. He rolled off the couch and walked towards his room to chase Peter out but before he went in his phone started ringing.  
"Hello?" He answered suspiciously.  
"Hello Derek Hale, I think you have something of ours."  
"No…I don't think so."  
"You know who we're talking about."  
"If you want Peter, by all means come and collect him now and who is this 'We' you keep referring to?"  
"You know a Destiny Grace don't you? Well she ran away. And we want her back."  
"Oh, I would absolutely love to give you Destiny Grace but you see she's with me now so…"  
"Derek Hale let us warn you. This girl will ruin you and your whole pack, so when you feel like you've had enough of her give us a call. You have our number."  
Derek cut the phone and glared at the number. He wouldn't be calling them back. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and went into his room to wake Peter up.

"So…Derek?" Allison was sitting on her bed and had her blanket wrapped around her tightly. She watched as Destiny paced around the room anxiously. "Why Derek?"  
Destiny threw her hands up and continued pacing, "I don't know it's just, when I touched his face it was like. I felt a spark you know like electricity shot up through my arm."  
"Wait wait wait." Allison yelled jumping off her bed, "I know you saw his abs."  
"My God he has nice Abs." Destiny muttered.  
"Snap out of it! But you didn't tell me you touched him."  
"It was just his face, he had soap on his face what was I supposed to do?"  
"Destiny," Allison said gently holding her friend's shoulders "When someone has soap on his or her face you tell them. You don't caress their face and wipe off the soap. ESPECIALLY when he or she is almost naked."  
"I didn't caress his face." Destiny grumbled, "I merely held it and wiped off some soap."  
"Oh yeah? How did you hold his face. Show me."  
"Fine." Destiny snapped. She walked towards Allison and cupped her face in her hands, her fingers were splayed underneath her throat and she gently swiped her thumb across the base of her throat like she had done with Derek.  
And then Chris Argent walked in, "Girls I'm…what is going on here?"  
They jumped apart and Allison blushed furiously, "Dad! I was, I mean she was."  
"We were rehearsing for one of our class presentations Mr. Argent." Destiny lied smoothly glancing at Allison.  
"Yeah dad, um… It's about tribal face painting. You know they don't have brushes so they use their fingers to apply paint…on faces."  
Chris nodded and smiled, "Okay well, I was just going to go out and buy something. Do you need anything for your 'Presentation'?"  
"No. We're fine," Destiny smiled, "Thank you though Mr. Argent." When he walked out of the room Allison burst into laughter.  
"That was horrible timing." She gasped.  
"Hey Allison?"  
"Yeah Destiny?"  
"Make out with me."  
"Shut up."

**Seriously though. Hoechlin has AMAZING abs. Don't forget to review and once again. Hello, I'm Destiny and this is jackass.**


	7. BURN BABY BURN!

"I'm going out of town for two weeks." Melissa McCall declared as she strode into the kitchen where Destiny was flipping pancakes and reading the instructions on the back of the box simultaneously.  
"Mom," Scott said in disbelief, "You're joking."  
"I'm afraid not Scott." She said happily.  
"Unintentional rhyming is the best." Stiles laughed, he shut up when he saw Melissa glare at him.  
"As I was saying, I nee a break so I'm leaving. It's only for two weeks."  
"But Destiny's only been here for a month!" Scott whined, "You can't just leave her here unsupervised."  
"If you haven't noticed Scott I'm the one flipping the pancakes in this house." Destiny yelled from the stove.  
"You're not going to be alone," Melissa smiled, "I've arranged for you to stay with someone as a…personal favour."

"NO!" Derek roared, "ABSOLUTELY NOT! I am NOT having three teenagers in my loft while your off doing God knows what."  
"Derek calm down. I'm just going to visit Cora." Peter said, throwing clothes haphazardly into a large suitcase.  
"For TWO WEEKS! Along with Deaton and Argent, Stillinski AND Scott's Mom! What am I supposed to do with three adolescents?!" Derek paced up and down while Peter was on his knees looking for something.  
"They are just six years younger than you Derek; it's not a big deal." He stopped looking and smiled slyly up at Derek, "And a special someone is coming over. Hint hint."  
"I'm going to rip your throat out…"  
"'With my teeth'" Peter said sounding bored, "Get a new threat Derek. Besides you _know _you're looking forward to seeing her."  
And even though he didn't admit it, he was.

"I don't know what to pack." Whined Stiles.  
"Why can't I stay with Allison?" Destiny demanded as Scott walked over to Stiles to help him pack, "I absolutely cannot live in a house with three boys. Especially if one of those boys wants to rip my throat out."  
"I'm pretty sure he's over that phase Destiny. Even if you're not." Scott said as he threw Stiles' bag over his shoulder, "We're going."

Derek opened the door to his loft and the three teenagers walked in. Scott and Stiles dumped their bags on the floor but Destiny awkwardly shuffled her feet around and held her bag off the floor. Derek walked over and gently took the bag from her, she smiled at him and then suddenly ducked her head.  
"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you Derek." She mumbled apologetically, "I can stay with Allison if you have no room it's no problem."  
He waved his hand dismissively and smiled down at her, "It's no bother. You're in the pack now and besides if I wanted to kick someone out it wouldn't be you. It would probably be Stiles." He said jokingly.  
"I am injured Derek," Stiles called from the other end of the loft, "I thought we were friends."  
"We are, but unfortunately you two need to share a room with me tonight. And that's a little too close for my liking."  
"Derek, sharing a bed with you is way too close for comfort." Scott joked. Derek laughed and hit the back of his head. Destiny watched this whole exchange from Derek's side she smiled at the fact that this grown man was acting like a teenager and exchanging playful banter with Scott and Stiles. They were like a family and now she was part of their family too.  
"Destiny gets a room all to herself." Derek declared.  
"Why?!" Stiles demanded.  
"Because she's a girl." Derek said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "And girls get their own room."  
"Yay!" Destiny grinned and danced around a gloomy Stiles, "Don't worry Stiles now you and Derek have some alone time. Sterek is best ship." She teased.  
"I AM NOT GAY!" Stiles yelled trying, and failing, to grab the girl. She whirled away and rammed into Derek who held her as soon as she hit him. She was pressed against him and could feel the rumbling in his chest that was caused by his laughter. She smiled up at him and he was still grinning down at her. Then they heard a camera snap. Destiny whipped her head around and saw Stiles holding his phone up and grinning evilly. Scott just looked stunned and his eyes were fixated were Derek's arms were wrapped around Destiny.  
Stiles looked at both of them and said, "Just so you both know, I took this picture for posterity and I may have sent this picture to everyone in the pack."  
Derek unwound his arms from Destiny and she stepped away from him. She heard Derek mutter to himself, "I am DEFINITELY going to rip his throat out with my teeth."

Allison called her ten minutes later.  
"Destiny! What is this?" she asked excitedly.  
"What is what?" She replied pressing her phone to her shoulder and holding it stabilising it with her ear as she unpacked her duffel bag.  
"Don't play innocent with me Grace," she squealed, "You two look adorable in that picture."  
"Oh My God." She moaned, "It was just bad timing, nothing was happening at all."  
"Suuure." Allison giggled.  
"I'm hanging up on you now." Destiny said before she cut the line. She walked over to the cupboard that was nestled in the far corner of the room. She opened it and screamed.

Derek, Scott and Stiles rushed into the room to find Destiny standing on the bed screaming and swatting the air in front of her.  
"Destiny what are you…HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Stiles yelled scrambling onto the bed along with Destiny. They both gripped each other tightly and Destiny looked like she was about to burst into tears.  
"KILL IT! BURN IT! BURN THE HOUSE DOWN! JUST DO SOMETHING!" she screamed gripping Stiles tighter to her.  
In front of the bed was a spider as big as a plate. Black and hairy, it waved its front legs around menacingly and snapped its pincers together. Derek timidly stepped forward and bared his fangs at it in order to scare it away from the bed. It hissed and started climbing.  
"OH MY GOD!" Destiny yelled, she jumped off the bed and onto Derek who caught her as if she weighed nothing at all. She wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her face into his chest whimpering softly. He stroked her hair tenderly and stepped away from the bed.  
"Scott. Do something." He said as he clutched Destiny tighter.  
"What am I supposed to do?" he demanded, glaring at the monstrous spider that was halfway up the bed, "Stiles! Get down from there!"  
"I'm going to die." Stiles chanted repeatedly. "I. Am. Going. To. Die."  
"No you aren't." Scott said edging his way towards the bed, "Just jump." So he did. Stiles jumped off the bed, past Scott and landed near the doorway where he scrambled out. Scott still had his arms outstretched and wore a confused expression on his face.  
"How…never mind."  
"Is it dead?" Destiny asked peering sideways from Derek's chest. The spider was now on the bed and it seemed to have started spinning a web. "Nope, Nope so much nope." She squeaked.  
Derek heard someone running back towards the room; he glanced out the door and saw Stiles running back with a…flamethrower?  
Stiles jumped inside, aimed the flamethrower at the bed and screamed "BURN BITCH BURN!" He ignited the flamethrower and blasted the spider with scorching orange flames. He held the flamethrower on the spider for another minute before switching it off and lowering it. The spider and the bed were both charred black. Destiny looked up and frowned.  
"I'm not sleeping here tonight." She declared. 


	8. Green Flowers Galore

"Destiny-"Scott started.  
"No."  
"But-"  
"No.'  
"You aren't even listen-"  
"No"  
Scott's eye twitched as he watched Destiny repack her bags and unwind the towel she had wrapped around her wet hair.  
"You're overreacting it was just a spider."  
Destiny snorted and continued to stuff her clothes into her bag, "Yeah a spider the size of a dinner plate. Scott, spiders are _evil_ and I am NOT staying in this room because I found one in here." She looked at the now blackened remains of what used to be a bed and tried to hide her smile, "Besides Stiles killed the bed. So I will go and stay with Allison who is, A: a girl and B: someone who probably doesn't have spiders in her closet."  
"Destiny, please stay." Scott begged, "I bet Derek doesn't know how to cook so we'll starve and when my mother comes back she'll only find the bones of what used to be her beloved son."  
"Order take out." Destiny said as she zipped her bag up and slung it over her shoulder.  
"Destiny, listen to reason! You can't just go because you found a spider in the closet."  
"Goodbye Scott." She called as she ran towards the door.  
"Derek's going to kill me." She heard him mumble to himself, she stopped rolling the door away and glanced back.  
"What?"  
"He might have gone shopping to try and spider-proof the loft with Stiles and he _may_ have told me to keep you here until he came back to apologise."  
"Awww! I mean…is he always like this?" Destiny asked closing the door and walking back to Scott who looked relieved.  
"Like what?"  
"You know…sweet."  
"Wow, that's a first. I've heard Derek being called many things, hot, moody, and brooding. But never sweet."  
"So I take it he's never like this?"  
"Nope."  
Destiny looked back at the door and sighed audibly, "I'm not going because I don't want to guilt him. Okay? But I'm sleeping on the couch."

Stiles jumped into the shopping cart and sped away from Derek, disappearing down the aisle. Derek was still double checking the grocery list before he noticed Stiles was gone.  
"Stiles, give me the tomatoes…Stiles?" Derek turned around and frowned to himself. Where was Stiles? Derek speed walked through the aisle and kept a look out for Stiles. He did not want to be kicked out of Wal-Mart for the fourth time in a month and if he didn't find Stiles he was pretty sure that was what was going to happen.  
"Stiles!" he whisper yelled, "Come out and I may not kill you. Stiles!" Someone tapped his shoulder and he looked back to find someone pushing the cart that Stiles was in towards him.  
"Does this belong to you?" The stranger asked. He was approximately the same height as Derek, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was lean and he was smiling happily but Derek felt as if he was hiding something."Yeah…he's with me. Sorry for the inconvenience."  
"It isn't a problem Derek Hale."  
Derek stiffened and turned around but the man was already walking away. Derek rolled the trolley away with Stiles still in it all the way to the cash register; neither of them said a word.

"SCOTT! HAND ME THE PARSLEY!" Destiny yelled from inside the kitchen. She was rapidly stirring the Bolognese in a pot but she didn't where she left the herb that was needed for flavour.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS PARSLEY?!" Scott yelled back digging through the spice cupboard frantically.  
"That thing…the thing that has flat leaves and looks like a green flower."  
"ALL OF THEM LOOK LIKE GREEN FLOWERS!" he wailed holding up ten different herbs in both his hands. Destiny panicked and slammed the Bolognese bowl on the table top. She took a deep breath; she could smell the parsley faintly. It smelled like cut grass and pepper. She couldn't locate the parsley while she was in human form so she half shifted. Her eyes turned lilac, her fangs grew out a little bit but what was queer about her half shift was that she grew wolf ears and a tail. She sniffed the air again and could determine the exact location of the parsley. She jogged outside the kitchen and into Peter's room. She tugged a box from under his bed and opened it.  
"Who the hell leaves Parsley under their bed?" she murmured, shoving the box back into place. She sniffed it again. Nothing seemed off about it so she took it back to the kitchen and added it into the sauce. Scott walked in to the kitchen and watched Destiny dart around mixing the sauce and adjusting the temperature of the stove so the water wouldn't boil.  
"Why do you look like an anime character?"  
"Half shifting." She explained straining the strands of spaghetti, "You don't fully shift it's just basically a way to enhance your senses without going full wolf." She then plated everything up and placed it on the dining table.  
"Can anyone do it or is it just you?"  
"I don't know."  
Scott was shocked at Destiny's blunt answers; she was normally not like this. Something was definitely wrong. "Destiny. Something's wrong, what is it?" he asked tenderly, pulling her away from the table to face him.  
"Something's wrong." She said, looking at him, "Something is wrong and I don't know if I'm just being paranoid but Scott, I'm scared." She shuddered and stepped away, "It's probably nothing so come and help me set up the table. I needed to do something to thank Derek."

"Did you know that guy?" Stiles asked Derek as they got into his Camaro.  
"No, I don't understand how he knew my name though." Derek backed out of the parking lot and started driving back to the loft. Out of nowhere a bloodied and injured woman walked out on to the middle of the road. Derek slammed the brakes and skidded to a stop right before she collapsed on the road. They jumped out of the car and ran to the bleeding woman. They both gasped in shock at what they saw.  
"Derek…" Stiles said uncertainly, "Those are claw marks."  
"Madam. Madam stay with me." The woman's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Derek, "Do you know what did this to you?"  
"Purple eyes." She rasped, "And fangs. Monster." The light in her eyes was slowly fading away and Derek was panicking, a woman was dying in his arms and it was all Destiny's fault. Destiny, she wasn't safe. Realisation suddenly smacked him in the face; he needed to make the call.  
"Stiles. Take the keys, get her to the hospital. Hurry!" Stiles grabbed the keys out of Derek's hand and both of them carried the injured woman into the car.  
"Derek." Stiles said while Derek whipped out his phone.  
"Yes Stiles?"  
"I know what you're thinking and this wasn't Destiny. I told you she wouldn't harm a fly without reason so why would she harm a totally innocent person? Whatever you're about to do just think about it." And without another word Stiles started the car and drove off in the direction of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Derek stared after him and hesitated. What if it wasn't Destiny? But who else had glowing purple eyes and fangs. And to think he had trusted her, let her into his house. He punched in the number angrily and held the phone up to his ear.  
"Well well Derek Hale what a pleasant surprise." The voice drawled.  
"How long will you take to come to Beacon Hills?" Derek demanded.  
He could feel the man smirk on the other end of the call, "Not long, we're already here."

Destiny was reading a book on the couch while Scott was trying to do his chemistry homework.  
"One answer."  
"No."  
"You're a horrible sister!"  
"But you love me anyway.' Destiny said as she turned a page. It was taking longer than usual for Derek to come back, Scott wasn't worried but Destiny was even though she didn't show it. Someone knocked on the door, she sighed with obvious relief and walked towards it when she opened the door she was greeted by an unpleasant surprise.  
"Hello Destiny, I finally found you." Destiny screeched and tried to run away but he grabbed a handful of her loose hair and pulled her back. She started sobbing and trying to get away but his grip on her hair tightened and he pulled her back to him.  
"Where are you going?" he crooned into her ear.  
"Let me go." She said shakily trying to stop herself from crying.  
He tutted and flicked out his claws, "Now now Destiny. We don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours do we?"  
She snarled and snapped at his hand which he withdrew hastily.  
"Stupid Bitch." He growled, digging his claws into her stomach and making her yelp in pain, "Why can you never do as you're told."  
"I am not your bitch." She said stubbornly, "I never was." Just then, Scott walked up to where they were and he growled.  
"Let her go." He fully shifted and his eyes grew Alpha red. The strange man just laughed.  
"Stupid boy I'm an Alpha too."  
Scott was ready to pounce but was distracted when Derek came rushing through the door.  
"Scott! NO!" he yelled as he restrained Scott. Scott snapped at him and tried to break free of his hold.  
"Derek let go."  
"No. I'm the one who called him here." Derek looked up at the other Alpha who's claws were still buried in Destiny's stomach and nodded to him. He was the same man who was at Wal-Mart, the blonde one who knew his name.  
"Derek Hale, allow me to introduce myself my name is Lukas and this," he said twisting his claws into Destiny's stomach making her scream and Derek wince, "belongs to me. So I thank you for the call and I will be on my way." He smiled sadistically down at Destiny, "Is there anything you want to say? Make it quick."  
He retracted his claws, threw her on the floor and walked out of the loft. Destiny writhed in pain and Scott crawled towards her. There were tears in both their eyes.  
"It's okay." He chocked, "We'll find a way to bring you back. I promise just hold on." Destiny hugged him and looked up at Derek with an unreadable expression.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry because whatever I did made you call him. I'm sorry."  
Derek's eyes stung and he stepped towards her but Scott growled and stood up in front of her protectively, "Don't touch her you bastard." He spat. Derek stepped back but kept on watching Destiny. He watched her as she got up and walked out of the loft, crying because of pain and sadness.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Scott screamed, storming towards Derek. He ignored Scott and walked into the dining room. Derek stopped dead in his tracks and looked in awe at the table.  
"What…is this?" Scott walked to his side and spoke, he sounded like he might cry again.  
"She made it. To thank you, for being hospitable." He laughed bitterly and looked at Derek with disgust clear on his face. "The only wrong thing she did while she was in Beacon Hills."  
"Someone was attacked on our way here." Derek said. Scott looked at him in confusion, "She said that she was attacked by someone with purple eyes and fangs. And I thought to myself 'Who has purple eyes and fangs?' She seemed like the only logical explanation."  
"She was with me this whole time."  
"He was hurting her. Scott, it hurt me too. But I didn't do anything because I thought that she was a murderer."  
"He raped her." Scott murmured softly to Derek. Derek's head snapped up and his face became contorted in anger.  
"What?!"  
"He raped her, repeatedly. Her pack abused her both mentally and physically. She was nearly killed on several occasions . That's why she's here she wanted to escape." Tears were pouring down Scott's face but he continued, "And she did, for a month she was happy but now she's gone again."  
When Scott stopped talking he looked up at Derek. His hands were clenched into fists and he was crying.  
"Derek." He said softly.  
"What did I do?" Derek chocked out, "I took your sister away from you. I can't stop hurting the people that I care about. I'm so sorry."  
"No." Scott said determinedly, "We'll find her and her pack. And when we do…"  
Derek stood up and his eyes glowed blue, "I'll kill them all."

**Guess who's back, back again. I might have teared up writing this chapter because…betrayal. Anyway I know this may seem like this is moving too fast but think about this, the sooner we get the drama out of the way the more I get to write Destiny/Derek scenes cuz I love fluff. But this won't be the last of Destiny's pack we see. Why? Cause I'm a bitch :P I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter remember to review.**


	9. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! SPOILERS AHEAD!

**SPOILER FOR EPISODE 2 SEASON 4! I'M SORRY BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF MY BABY ISN'T A BABY ANYMORE MY BABY ISN'T A BABY! I REPEAT DEREK HALE IS NO LONGER AN ADOLESCENT TEEN WOLF HE IS THE SMEXY ADULT WEREWOLF WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE! HIS EYES ARE ALSO ORANGE INSTEAD OF BLUE! ERMAGERD!**


	10. You Know You Want To

Destiny was tied up and thrown into the back of what seemed to be a truck as soon as she exited the loft. It was an unbelievably bumpy ride so she knew they were going off road. She curled up into herself and tried to stop the tears from flowing. She could never escape, they would always find her. She wouldn't run anymore. Destiny heard something in the other corner of the truck and her head shot up. She didn't think that anyone or anything else would be in here with her. She flashed her eyes and looked around the truck, her eyes stopped at a lump that was covered in cloth and was moving around, trying to escape.  
"Hello?" she whispered, worming her way across the floor. She nudged the mass of cloth with her head. It just wiggled around desperately and made inaudible noises. She nudged it again but this time she caught a whiff something familiar. Something human.  
"Stiles!" she whispered aghast. She bared her fangs and tore at the cloth, tearing it to shreds and eventually unravelling a beaten and bloodied Stiles who had multiple claw marks across his face and a black eye. He turned towards her and squinted.  
"Hey DeDe." He said weakly smiling at her, "I'm having a _bloody_ horrible day. Get it?"  
"That was an awful joke." She sniffed, "Why would you joke about that?"  
"Sorry." He said struggling to sit up. He turned her around and began meddling with the knots that bound Destiny. "They're too tight." He grumbled while yanking at them. He even resorted to biting them before Destiny gently knocked him off her. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He hugged her and rocked them back and forth.  
"DeDe, where are we going?" He asked her. She looked back at him with an expressionless face and told him,  
"Whatever happens, trust that I won't let them hurt you anymore. Just trust that."  
And for the moment it was enough.

Derek and the rest of the pack were gathered around a giant map on the operating table of Deaton's clinic. Scott had made sure everyone knew what they were going up against and what had happened and that was probably why Derek was standing on the left side of the table alone and why Isaac was always taking away Allison's dagger. He finally yanked it away from her and put it in his backpack. Allison made futile attempts to take it back from him and eventually just decided to try and convince Isaac to stab Derek in the chest…multiple times.  
"C'mon Isaac." She chanted softly, "You know you want to."  
"Trust me, I do but right now we have to find Destiny. So maybe later." With that he gently pushed the backpack under the table with his foot. Derek looked up and glared at both of them.  
"In case you forgot, I am a werewolf. A werewolf with supersonic hearing and unnatural strength."  
Allison just glared back at him and focused her attention on the map. Scott kept on checking his phone, smiling and marking places on the map in red. Lydia frowned uncertainly and tried to figure out a pattern to what Scott was doing.  
"Her GPS is on." He said out loud, "She's a smartass even when she's kidnapped."  
"All right," Jackson said, moving away from the table, "We know where she's going so lets get her."  
"No. Not yet." Scott muttered while making another mark on the map.  
"Why not?" This time it was Derek who spoke up, "We know where she is so let's get her."  
"Why are you so interested in getting her back?" Lydia demanded, "Weren't you the one who sold her back to her old pack." Derek snarled at her and stepped forward.  
"I didn't _sell _her Lydia. I made a mistake."  
"Yeah. A mistake that cost Scott his sister and my boy friend."  
"I DIDN'T KNOW STILES WOULD BE IN DANGER! CAN WE PLEASE MOVE PAST THAT?!" Derek fumed. He turned towards Scott who had circled a spot on the map and had pocketed his phone.  
"We have her location." Scott declared triumphantly.  
Derek turned towards his pack and grinned maliciously. "Who's in the mood to kill?"

The truck screeched to a halt and Destiny was rudely jerked awake by Stiles.  
"Destiny." He whimpered.  
"Stay with me at all times. Okay?" He nodded his agreement and struggled to get up. The back door of the cargo hold was pushed open and a small girl walked in. She looked about ten years old. Her blonde hair was tied up in pigtails and she was wearing a polka dotted knee length dress. Stiles, who was covering behind Destiny, stood up, looked down at the little girl and chuckled.  
"The Alpha wants you out." She squeaked nervously looking up at Destiny who was wearing a smile that made Jeff the Killer look like a puppy in comparison.  
"Oh really?" Destiny asked sweetly. She stepped towards the little girl and broke free of the rope that bound her wrists. She looked down at the young girl who had fallen on the floor and was frightened out of her mind. "What's your name sweetie?"  
"M-Molly." Molly stuttered.  
"Well Molly," Destiny said picking Molly up and digging her claws into her throat, "Do you think the Alpha would like it if I sent you back in pieces?" At this point Molly was crying and Stiles was trying to convince Destiny to let her go since she was just a little girl.  
"I'll let her go Stiles." Destiny said dropping Molly who ran out of the truck, "I just wanted to scare her a bit."  
"Why would you scare a young girl?" Stiles asked exasperatedly. Destiny stretched her neck and shifted.  
"When you were ten and something scared you what was the first thing you would do?" she asked looking at her claws.  
"Tell my dad. Why?"  
"She's going to get reinforcements." She looked back at Stiles and smirked. Stiles just backed away and went to a corner. If there were going to be werewolves fighting he did not want to get caught in the middle. He looked around Destiny and saw about five fully grown men walk into the truck.  
"Don't try and fight Destiny." One of them warned, "It won't be a fair fight."  
"For you." She snapped, baring her fangs at them. One of the men just laughed and flicked his claws out.  
"You're coming with us."  
"I may be coming, but I'm not going down without a fight." She pounced on the first man and pierced his throat with her claws, the others surrounded her but she blocked every one of their attacks.  
"Today is the day you all die!" she yelled. Destiny was tackled by two men but she easily fought them off and killed them.  
"Three down two to go." She sang while wiping blood off her face with the back of her hand. The remaining two men backed away hastily but they didn't run out.  
"Destiny." Stiles choked, "Help."  
She whipped around and saw Molly holding Stiles' throat with her claws and shivering uncontrollably.  
"If you hurt anyone else." Molly said squeakily, "I'll kill him. I will, this won't be the first time."  
"I should have killed you first." Destiny snarled. But she sheathed her claws and shifted back. The remaining two men restrained her hands and marched her out of the truck while Stiles walked behind them with Molly at his tail.

"Faster Derek, drive faster." Scott yelled as they sped into the Beacon Hills Reserve.  
"I'm going as fast as I can Scott." Derek yelled back, swerving to avoid trees that were in the way. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"  
"Yes I am, but it might already be too late if you don't go faster." Scott retorted. Derek growled softly and looked at the back seat. Isaac, Jackson, Lydia and Allison were crammed in and there was an awkward silence because, even though they were friends, no one wanted to be as close as they were to each other at this moment.  
"So…How do we know which part of the reserve she's in?" Isaac asked. He was sitting on Jackson's lap and was trying not to squirm and make it more awkward for both of them.  
"She'll give us a sign." Scott murmured, "She always does."

**Ta Da! I updated. I enjoy writing this story more than I actually should but that's what makes this fun. I will definitely not be giving up on this any time soon. Also I need your wonderful opinions, should I introduce Kira and Malia in later chapters because (truth be told) I'm not a big fan of Malia. Kira is nice but I don't plan on killing off Allison. Tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	11. Snowy White and Rosy Red

Stiles' eyes were puffy and red, it had been an hour maybe more, he couldn't tell, but he was forced to watch. Watch as each and every member of Destiny's old pack hurt her. They cut her face, ripped her clothes, kicked her in her stomach and an especially sick member groped her. But she did nothing to stop them because of him, because his life was in danger. He tried to look away but the person who was guarding him grabbed his face, forcefully turned it towards where she was convulsing on the ground and spitting out blood, and kept it there. "Stop." He whimpered, his voice was hoarse and as rough as sandpaper, "Please just stop." No one heard him or if they did they pretended not to.  
"Stiles." She croaked, "Don't hurt him…let him go."  
"I can't do that Destiny; I know you'll try to get away again."  
Stiles looked around to locate the source of the new voice, his eyes landed on a tall blonde man who was making his way through the mass of people gathered around Destiny's body, "You look familiar." Stiles blurted out, "Didn't I see you at Wal-Mart?"  
The blonde looked amusedly at him but didn't answer the question; instead he looked down at Destiny and grinned. A full on 50 Megawatt grin. "Destiny." He crooned, crouching down, "when was the last time I saw you like this? Maybe a month or two ago. Time flies by so quickly when you're hunting down one of your old pack members."  
"It's me you want you sick sadistic bastard," she rasped, struggling to look up and make eye contact with him, "Leave Stiles out of this."  
He gently stroked her hair; it could have been taken as a show of affection if Stiles didn't know that he was a ruthless piece of shit. "I told you I can't do that Destiny." He murmured softly, "He's the only leverage I have over you and if you even _try_ to escape." He let a dry chuckle out, "you know the rest."  
"I won't run." She promised, she was begging now and Stiles hated it. He hated seeing her bow down to a man that had caused her years and years of pain, "Please let him go. I'll obey. Lukas please."  
The blonde's…Lukas' eyes flashed angrily before his face split into a lazy grin. "Do you remember that rhyme Destiny?" he asked while hoisting her up and helping her stand, "I used to recite it to you almost everyday after we were done…playing." He purred. Destiny winced but nodded.  
"Do you want me to say it again?" he asked, caressing her cheek.  
"No." she whispered.  
"Snowy White," he started flicking out his claws, "And Rosy Red." He placed his claws next to her waist and dug them in making her gasp in pain, "Will you beat your lover dead?" At that he lazily dragged his claws around the circumference of her waist. She screamed and cried but did not fall down. He yanked his claws out of her, grabbed a handful of her hair and brought her close to his face, "Snowy White and Rosy Red," he murmured next to her lips, "Don't beat your lover dead." Lukas crushed his lips onto hers and placed one hand on the small of her back to pull her closer. Destiny wriggled, trying to break free of his grasp but was failing. She pushed against him but to no avail, finally she gave up and her entire body slumped against his. Stiles turned his head away in pure disgust and his guard let him. When Lukas finally pulled away tears streamed down Destiny's face, he wiped them away and continued to stroke her face.  
"No more running." He whispered, "You're mine now."

Scott heard her scream. Everyone heard it; it pierced the cool evening air like a knife. Derek didn't even hesitate when he sprang out of the car and sprinted towards where the scream came from. A few seconds later Scott was running with him, both of them in stride with each other running faster and faster the closer they got. Derek broke his stride a few metres away from where the rival pack was gathered and yanked Scott behind a tree.  
"Derek wha…"  
"Shh." He hissed. Derek gingerly stuck his head out from behind the tree and looked around.  
"How many people do you think there are?" Scott whispered.  
"Around twenty to thirty…this is an abnormally large pack." Derek grumbled. He continued watching as a few people shuffled around. There was a small opening in the crowd and when he looked through he had to swallow down the bile that was rising in his throat. He watched as Destiny struggled against that blonde bastard, as he kept on pulling her towards him, he watched as she finally lost her will to fight and her entire body just relaxed into his grip. Scott was watching too. Both of them were disgusted at what they were seeing.  
"I'm going to kill him." Scott snarled, he ran towards the gathering and let out a small war cry as he shifted and lunged at the blonde, shell-shocked Alpha who still had his arms around Destiny. Derek leapt out from behind the tree a short while later to try and help his Alpha who was knocked out of the air by a one armed swipe from Lukas. He cackled evilly and tightened his hold on Destiny.  
"Derek Hale." He said grinning, "It must be Christmas. And why -may I ask- are you here?"  
"I changed my mind." Derek growled while helping Scott to his feet, "I want Destiny back."  
"Oh you don't mean that. She's a handful…but I'll tell you what. If you leave Destiny with us you can have your human back. What was his name? Biles?"  
"Stiles." Scott snarled, "And we're not leaving without Destiny."  
Lukas just smiled again and ran his nose against her cheek, "Hmm…" he mused, "I don't think I want to do that. What do you think Destiny?"  
She looked up at Scott, avoiding eye contact with Derek and replied softly, "Take Stiles and leave. Just go, I'm not worth it."  
"Bullshit!" Scott yelled.  
Derek's head perked up and he glanced around the clearing. "Do you hear that?"  
Lukas whipped his head to the left and his eyes widened in surprise, "Oh shi-"  
The Camaro slammed into him at 100 miles per hour, sending him flying into a tree. Jackson opened the door to the driver's seat and smiled smugly at Derek. Destiny was knocked to the floor and was wearing a dazed expression on her face; she shook her head and ran towards the guard who was holding Stiles. She cocked her eyebrow at him expectantly and held out one of her hands, he microscopically nodded his head and let go of Stiles. He launched himself into Destiny and held her tightly.  
"Stiles," she said gently trying to pry him off, "We kinda have to leave now and you may or may not be reopening healing wounds."  
He immediately detached himself and dragged Destiny into the car, throwing her onto Isaac's lap and pulling Lydia onto his. He pulled his girlfriend closer to him and she relaxed into his embrace.  
"Jackson, drive!" Scott demanded as he slid into the back.

The ride back to Derek's loft was awkward to say the least. No one had anything to say nor did they want to say anything, they were tired and generally annoyed at everything. The entire pack fell asleep in different parts of the loft. Scott and Allison took over the couch, Jackson was propped up against a wall, Isaac was flat out on the floor, Stiles and Lydia had walked into the guest room and had fallen asleep in each others arms. Destiny was out cold before they arrived so Derek had carried her to his room. He laid her down on the bed and was just about to leave when he felt her hold his hand. Without opening her eyes Destiny whined in her sleep and tugged him towards the bed. He gently tried to tug his hand free but she whimpered and to his surprise whispered, "Stay…please." After saying that her hand fell limply across the bed and she began to snore softly. He looked down at her and smiled softly, Derek crawled into the space next to her and didn't resist when she put her leg over his and nuzzled his neck. He wrapped his hand around her waist and gradually fell asleep.


End file.
